


Vanilla Twilight

by professionalfangirl04



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Lost Love, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professionalfangirl04/pseuds/professionalfangirl04
Summary: a song-shot based on owl city's 'vanilla twilight.'I DON'T OWN "Vanilla Twilight."ben/mal
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Kudos: 6





	Vanilla Twilight

Everyone hated her, and she knew it. She wasn't good enough, she would never be. She wasn't good enough for Auradon, she wasn't perfect for Ben. "Just one step . . ." she whispered.

One step and Mal would be free. Free from the stress and anxiety of being the perfect princess of Auradon, free from the paparazzi that watched her every step, waiting for her to trip. She had considered herself strong, but now, it seemed as if nothing could bring back the hope drained out of her. _But then,_ she thought, _I'd be leaving behind everything I love . . . Auradon, Evie, her friends, and . . . Ben._

And with one last thought of him, ** _she jumped._**

She was falling, falling, falling . . . until she finally hit the ground. It was painful, but she faced it, knowing peace and freedom lay ahead of her. She smiled, even if she was gone, _she would never forget her Ben._

**-** **𝕠** **-** **𝕆** **-** **𝕠** **-**

Ben sat at the edge of a cliff, the very same cliff from which Mal had left. His eyes were red and puffy, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Where was he when she needed him the most? Now she was gone . . . forever . . . and he knew, nothing could replace the missing piece of his heart. He looked up at the night sky, the stars shone bright, but never as beautiful as they had been when he was out stargazing with Mal.

"The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you . . ." he sang slowly, "Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere . . .

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me. I'd send a postcard to you, dear. 'Cause I wish you were here . . .  
I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you, because it takes two to whisper quietly. The silence isn't so bad, 'til I look at my hands and feel sad . . ."

_A small hand with a signet ring slid into his. He turned to see Mal sitting next to him as she kissed his cheek tenderly. He brought his hand up to his cheek as the corners of his mouth twitched. He buried his face in her hair, "'Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly . . ." she gripped his hand more firmly._

"I'll find repose in new ways

Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
but drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone . . . "

_She got up and held out her hand to him. He grasped it firmly as she led him through the forest and towards a bridge. Ben tripped and Mal caught him before he fell. "Can't take me anywhere, right?" he said with a smirk. She laughed and shoved and lightly. He loved it when she laughed, because for those moments, he was the reason for her happiness._

_She took his hand again and led him to stone ruins with a lake glimmering under the starlight. They'd been on countless dates at the Enchanted Lake. He looked around, the sight was magical._

"I don't feel so alone. . . I don't feel so alone . . ."

_He turned to face her and smiled. He was looking at the real Mal; purple hair and a leather jacket, his_ _Mal_ _. He leaned down and Mal stood on her toes, their lips met, and the world stopped_ _just for a moment_ _. It was only them, and nothing else mattered._

"As many times as I blink, I'll think of you tonight . . .

I'll think of you tonight . . ."

 _She led him back to the cliff, never leaving his hand once. She both sat under the moonlight, and the stars seemed to shine brighter. She kissed his forehead and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled. When he turned_ _his head to look at her,_ **she was gone.**

His smile disappeared as fast as it had come. He had been hallucinating all this while. She was gone, and nothing could change that. _Unless_. . .

He stood up, his eyes still watery, and looked down below. His kingdom needed him, but he needed his Mal more. His heart throbbed as a hole gaped open in it. _A world without her wasn't worth living._

"When green eyes get brighter

And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
'Oh darling I wish you were here' "

He missed her terribly, and he was sure, she missed him too. The pain was too much. Looking down, he saw Mal smiling and calling at him.

**_He jumped._ **

He was falling, falling, falling . . . until he finally hit the ground. It hurt, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and smiled as one last tear escaped his eye. **_Mal . . ._**


End file.
